mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 257: Swag Dads
"Swag Dads" was originally released on June 22, 2015. Description Happy belated Father's Day to you and yours! Assuming that you and yours are all dads, that is. If that's the case -- do you want to set up a super chill group hang for Swag Dads? We'll take our answer off the air. Suggested Talking Points Applebee's, Cloudnoon, NAD, Episode Sync, Baby Rubs, Travis Interrupted, Brice's YOLO Dad Outline 07:57 - When I suggest a meeting time with my friend, and they decline, who bears the responsibility to suggest a different time? I personally feel obliged to do this if I'm the one vetoing a date, but some of my friends provide no such follow up, and I end up feeling like a control freak when I push the matter. Are my expectations unreasonable? -- Anxious In Alberta 10:56 - Y - Sent in by Evans Jones Thorn, from Yahoo Answers user hotie101, who asks: Whats a good sumer gob 4 teens? *Something that brings in cash$ *Pretty good business *No lemonaid stands tho 17:53 - Me and my girlfriend watch a lot of netflix and hulu together. The only problem is that when we start a show we both like, she will continue to watch it while I'm at work, and be seven episodes ahead of me by the time I get home. I try to ask her to wait for me until I get off work and we watch it togeher, but she continues on in her sin and watches the show while I'm at work. How can I get her to stop and watch the show with me? P.S. My work schedule is 9 a.m. to 9 p.m. so I'm gone a lot of the time? 24:00 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Vb, who asks: Does anyone practise baby massage on their 6 - 12 month old baby? A friend of mine is trained in Baby Massage and showed me how to do it on my little boy when he was about 3 months old. He loved it but I didn't really continue with it as muchas I should have. Now he is 8 months old and is having trouble with his teething and sleeping problems so I thought perhaps baby massage would help. Only problem is he is now so active I can't get him to stay still long enough! He gets frustrated if I try and keep him lying down and I don't really try to make him anyway as that defeats the purpose of baby massage as you are only supposed to do it when they are relaxed! So I was just wondering if anyone on here had been more successful with their LO and if you have any tips? Thanks x 29:15 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Slipshine. Personal message from Babby, Craig & Julie, Conway and Queen Blanche. Personal message from Daniel. 39:01 - I get interrupted all the time. Whether I'm telling a long-winded story or just trying to finish a sentence, it seems like people have no problem just talking over me before I've made my point. It's really starting to bug me, but I don't know how to tell people to pipe down and let me finish without coming off with a jerk hat and get my friends to STFU for like a second without sounding like a complete dick? -- Constantly Cut-Off In Colorado 42:31 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How to make my dad stop using words like 'swag'? HE IS RUINING MY LIFE? I'm 16 and my dad is 40something and idk if his having a mid life crisis or something but he keeps using words like -swag -yolo (@#%@#$^$#) -bro -chillin with my bros -dudes -sup n*ggas etc, i think you get what i mean And it's so annoying because he's trying to act all cool and stuff but its just so weird for example yesterday, my friends were here and we were playing this video game my friend brought and he walks in all like 'sup bros are you chillin, you want some beer?' and then he attempted to high five my friends (oh god) and he took a look at the game and he was like "sick game youve got dude' its so embarrassing i wanna kill myself and he does that ALL the time!! please help me!!!!!!!!!! Update: i actually DID ask him to just stop because hes making a fool of himself and you know what he said? he LITERALLY said '***** please' and LEFT. ITS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND FAKE BUT HE'S LIKE THAT. THATS WHY IM HERE Update 2: * he said 'n*gga please" and we are not even black! seriously!! 51:18 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Throwing Shade, Lady to Lady, International Waters 55:08 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user 【☆Dani☆】, who asks: An anime that will make my DAD cry? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky